Finally!
by TinyCitrusLegs
Summary: Finally, after years of failed attempts at catching that damned mouse, Tom has caught him! M for yaoi, human forms.


Finally!

Oh how delightfully petrified the young boy looked, a small mouse sinking into the corner of the room as if it would somehow hide him. He had big, brown eyes, a small face and fair, straw colored hair. There was also a cute tail he owned, very slim and bare of fur. It was gimpy, but completely adorable. Now, seeing the situation he's in, cowering away and whimpering with fear, you might ask why he is acting in such a way.

Well, it might be because of the house cat.

A much taller, fairly older (at least he seemed to be) male was hovering over the poor boy with a sinister expression at hand. He had dark eyes, almost black, and sleek, dark grey hair with a much more narrow face. His tail was painted with grey fur and tipped with white, much more nimble than the mouse's tail.

"Cute little mouse, all tucked away in the corner, you shall be mine to eat," the cat purred, eyes flashing down at the vulnerable youngster. He prowled closer with elegance and with an aura of intimidation. "You're so cute, oh I know you will taste delicious~"

The melodic tone the elder's voice had brought the mouse a shuddering, as well trying to further himself away from the other. "N-no, please, don't… I d-don't want to die! Please h-have mercy on m-me," the mouse pleaded. His breathing was rapid and heart beat out of control. He bowed his small head, moving into a defensive position whilst still trembling with fear.

A playfully innocent expression was pulled onto the house cat's face. "Oh no, sweet heart, I'm not going to kill you! I wouldn't do such a thing as kill an adorable young boy such as yourself!" The man paused, and then smirked widely. "I have a much better plan for you~"

A harsh grip was taken on the boy's foot, and he had barely a moment to shriek before being pulled harshly from his protective corner. The cat instantly crawled on top of him, pinning him in such a way that escape was impossible. Now realizing the predicament, the smaller boy began flailing, trying anything to wiggle out of the cat's hold. The cat smiled slyly, his sharp, feline teeth showing clearly. It was always so fun when they struggled.

Without giving any attempt at trying to be gentle, the tan shirt the boy wore was ripped apart, leaving his upper half bare. Ah, so adorable. He was scrawny, light pale skin, soft to the touch, and he quivered violently when the cat's hands smoothed over his torso in a slow manner. The cat could feel his heart pattering much faster than normal, displaying his fear on a silver platter. "So cute~" the cat's voice purred in a menacing tone.

The mouse shivered at the uncomfortable touch, willing himself to just disappear. "P-please… mister cat… don't-"

"No, call me Tom," the male interrupted in a coo, his tone still mysterious and expression hinting naughty thoughts.

The mouse paused, his expression unsure. "O-okay… T-tom… I… I don't w-want to do this…" Although his voice shook, it sounded just the slightest bit more confident.

Tom did not seem to hear the faint objection, at least judging by the next thing he cooed. "Dear mousey, tell me your name~"

The mouse paused again, now feeling just the slightest bit irked because of the odd hum that Tom's voice owned. With a good deal of hesitation, he had murmured his answer, "J-jerry… my name is Jerry."

Tom hummed smoothly, lips curling into a devious smile. "Jerry… that name suits you… I very much like it," he purred, his tail now whapping from side to side. As if just remembering the mouse's earlier plea, a childish pout became prominent on the cat's face. "Jerry, Jerry… I'm afraid you have no voice in the matter. You must bend to my will…"

Jerry's eyes widened at the considerably dark tone Tom's voice had taken, now feeling his heart ramped up at twice its normal pace. When those hands were placed at his stomach once more, he panicked, flailing and screaming, anything that might help him escape. The cat was strong though, taking a firm grip at the slim wrists the mouse had and slamming them roughly above his head, bringing a surprised squeak from the poor boy. Tom got right into it, pressing his lips along the mouse's throat and letting them trail downward. Jerry shivered at the contact and squirmed underneath him, giving a few whines of objection. The cat ignored these sounds, now flicking a tongue out to lap at the soft flesh. This action only brought Jerry to struggle even more.

"Oh my sweet little mouse… you have evaded me for far too long, and now you are finally mine… I shall make the best of our time," the older sung in a whisper, his hot breath lingering on the mouse's skin and bringing him to tremble.

Jerry continued his whimpering as well as trying to pull out of Tom's grip as he was kissing along his throat. One of the cat's hands remained to hold the poor boy hostage whilst the other hand trailed downward to stroke over the soft and smooth skin of the boy's torso. The touch was equivalent to that of a tiger's paw, although gentle could slice through flesh with a mere swipe of claws. Jerry feared such a thing, flinching every time the hand lingered a bit too long.

Those devious lips traveled down, kissing down to the boy's collar bone, down his chest, and then licking just above his naval. All the while, Jerry was shivering with fright, his breath then getting caught in his throat when Tom tugged at the edge of his pants with his teeth.

"N-no, please… don't!" Jerry cried, pulling his wrists with no avail. He would not escape this time…

The house cat grinned widely while his unoccupied hand had successfully unbuttoned the khakis the mouse wore and now pulling down the zipper. Not even a few seconds had passed before said clothing article was rid from the boy's slim legs. Tom didn't even pause before as well pulling the boy's underwear off, chucking them halfway across the room.

He was now completely bare, and Tom could marvel at his beautiful form. Such a small body, he only being a year or two younger than the cat. Tom continued to admire the lithe body for a few moments before grinning in a feline manner and licking his lips slowly. Jerry shivered at the image.

"Ah… ah,ngh…" Jerry bit his lip, clenched his teeth, anything that might help him quell his voice. But such a goal was hard to complete with that damn cat lapping at his flaccid cock.

Tom kept purring, enjoying that even though the mouse had been desperately pleading to stop not a moment earlier, that he'd still moan and writhe. However, the cat was rather impatient. He soon engulfed the boy's dick in his hot, wet mouth, immediately giving a gentle sucking to the organ.

And oh what a mess that action made of the poor mouse. He was panting, groaning, his throat aching to cry out his pleasure. But he couldn't do such a thing, it would contradict his last plea.

Yet again, his goal could not be achieved. Jerry's mouth fell open to let out a clipped yell as he climaxed into the cat's mouth. Said feline finally brought his mouth away only to intently lick up any semen that escaped his eager lips. The mouse was left to tremble in the aftermath of his orgasm, unable to comprehend what was truly happening at the time. This was a lucky break for the cat, who took this time to pull off his own shirt and unbutton his jeans.

Only when Jerry felt his legs being yanked upward did he snap out of his numb stupor. Yet, he still found himself dazed and confused as to what was going on.

"N-no… no! S-stop!" his voice finally begged as he felt what he could only assume was the cat's arousal prodding at his sensitive entrance. "Stop… st-ah, AH!" The mouse's cries transformed into full fledge screams as the head of Tom's cock had been shoved painfully inward.

A deep groan rumbled in Tom's throat at the boy's tightness. And those screams, his cries, were just so delicious! He desperately wanted to wreck the mouse, pound into him until the two of them were numb. But such a thing could briefly wait. Tom's hips surged forward, burying his entire length into the boy's tight entrance with greedy intrigue.

Tears were cascading down the mouse's cheeks, his throat too sore to cry out any longer and sharp pains spiking in his backside. He could feel the slight trickle of a warm, thick liquid seeping down his thigh and presumed this to be blood. Turns out that Jerry had been thankful that such a thing had happened, for it acted as a form of lubricant, a very sick lubricant, but it helped none the less.

Tom marveled at the beautifully twisted expression of pain the mouse was wearing. It was hard to stall himself with those fragile muscles clenching around his shaft, but the cat somehow found the composure to relish the situation just a little bit more. "God dammit… Jerry, you're so fucking tight, I love it~"

The mouse gave a sudden, high-pitched whine as the cat had pulled out almost his entire length and then rammed back in. Jerry's floppy ears twitched at the slick sound of his flesh stretching more to accommodate such an awful intrusion. Another sound was prominent, that being a deep groan of pleasure from the cat.

Underneath all the moans and groans, one could hear a deep purring rumbling in his throat. A faint smirk was sprawled on the cat's lips, although it was starting to fade as he lost more of his composure. It was all adding up, bringing him closer to going mad. The boy was so hot, so tight, and his face was twisted harshly as more waves of pain coursed up his spine.

Oh god, he couldn't take it!

The cat took a harsh grip on the boy's hips and lifted his bottom half up just a bit before diving into a round of erratic thrusting, burying his thick cock deep into the writhing boy. Jerry was screaming, his eyes burning with tears and throat aching from his sounds. Tom sunk into his animal instincts, letting them drive him faster and harder as he gave animalistic growls of ecstasy. He was quickly approaching his climax, knowing only a few good thrusts would end it all.

The mouse soon quieted, his throat too weak to call out, and he simply took it; squeezing his eyes shut and giving small, pained grunts each time he was impaled. Time seemed to slow down to incredible lengths, only bringing more pain and shame to the mouse. He shuddered violently at being suddenly filled with the cat's hot seed, such a disgusting feeling it was to him. After years of running from the cat, he was finally caught…

He was purring, still purring, with a sadistic grin in place as he slowly petted the top of the mouse's head. It was rather clear that he was proud of his handiwork… whilst Jerry was far from that. He trembled within the cat's grip, too fearful to try to pry his way out. Tom had his face nuzzled into the mouse's neck in an almost affectionate manner, but Jerry knew not to believe such nonsense.

"Such fun we had, I loved our time together…" the cat whispered in a heavy voice, nudging his nose along the mouse's neck. Jerry gave a shudder, not feeling confident enough to give a response. "And you know what, Jerry?" Tom tested, wanting to see those big brown eyes again. The mouse paused, feeling quite hesitant before looking over his shoulder at the cat. The dark male gave a lethal smile before claiming, "You'll be staying here with me for a while…"


End file.
